No Lo Puede Obtener Fuera de Mi Cabeza
by Brenda2
Summary: A new girl moves to town from Russia, having set her eyes on Matt while making friends and enemies.
1. Difícil Por el Diseño

No Lo Puede Obtener Fuera de Mi Cabeza - Can't Get You Out of My Head  
  
By: Brenda  
  
Hey ya'll. What at? This is my first fic. Kind of. Yeah -_-;;. Darned spell check, I know I'm illiterate. Aw well. But anyway. This fic is named after a song. Except, in Spanish. A rough translation. It's a song by Kylie Minogue that reached #1 in 17 countries. Have you guessed I'm a fan yet? HAHAH fooled! Actually, probably not.  
This fic involves most main characters aka the DD's, but one of my own characters as well. Heh heh. It was hard to think of a Russian name, so I used a combination of names and whatnot from movies, Like GoldenEye. My characters name is Venessa Szargavnia-Zukovsky. Try saying that three times fast. it's pretty easy. heh. Well, first a little something about me: Yamato is my favorite character. I call him Matt though. Then I like Mimi :D. But anyway, basic plot: Venssa S-Z moves to town and likes Matt, who likes Mimi. Venessa ends up dating Tai, but is not satisfied, but did it cause she doesn't like Sora, who likes Tai. She tries to get Matt... Who knows if she succeeds..? *is mysterious* -Ali Baba: "I know everything"- -Brenda: "SHUT UP!!!!" *beats Ali with plush codfish who is really a catfish but has bad case of mistaken identity*- She also tries to set up TK and Kari while at it. Heh heh. Like me, she likes to play matchmaker. Well, kinda. I hope I actually finish this one. I mean, uh, heheheheh. (()):) hahha cheap angel smiley. But, I think the rating is generally around PG-13, but that's just in case. I don't there will be any swearing. And no sex. Of course, thoughts will be, um. thoughtten? LOL. Ok. so for a little bio of Venessa. She's Russian (I love Russian accents). She's the daughter of a psychopath and a mobster. Her mother has DID (which is dissociative identity disorder for those who don't know). One side is a sweet, caring mother, and professional. The other is a wild hooker who has sex wiith men and then kills them. *smiles sweetly* But she doesn't kill anyone important. Her father is a bigtime mobster, which causes them to constantly move from town to town. He's been shot 7 times, his house has blown up twice, his car three times. His former 2 wives were killed by assassins or blown up. So there. A normal dysfunctional family :D.  
So, I don't own Digimon. Not untill I add this to this and send it to myself and *blows up in face* Or to save on postage, I'll just.. Ehehhe.  
I love this already :D. I know I probably have no talent, but flame me of you want. Sometimes, I need a laugh. Your wasting your time more than mine. E-mail me anytime at your_disco_needs_you@kylie.co.uk. But in the subject, please put 'DM fanfic" or something so I don't think it's porn or something. I always get the porn, and my friends always get offers of free cash. So, I get the smut while my friends win Mercedes-Benzs'. But anyway. Also, don't people who say "If I don't get 15 reviews, I won't write another chapter' bug you? However, please let me know if I've made a spelling eror (such as that one :D). Thanks a lot! I don't mind if you review or not, I just hope you enjoy. Seeyah at the end of this chappie! ;)  
  
No Lo Puede Obtener Fuera de Mi Cabeza  
  
Chapter One - Difícil Por el Diseño  
  
Rain beat down on the window like a drumstick on a bass drum, making a dull plop. One after one, unending. A small figure cuddled in the window seat of a large Tudor mansion. Emerald eyes peered out into the rain, wishing to be somewhere else. Sure. the house was elegant, the lifestyle itself was. But she couldn't have wanted out more than ever. She heard the clackety-clack of the maids shoes on the marble floor down the hall.  
She made her way down the long hallway to the study. She heard her father on the phone with a 'friend'. She knew it wasn't really nothing like that. Her dad was getting sick of some fellow mobsters, so he was 'having the plug pulled' on them. She walked up onto the third floor and stopped in front of her mothers office. She heard her talking on the phone with a client. Her mother was a successful psychiatrist. Successful with her career, not her own mentallity. Her other persona was 'Candy'. Venessa had seen it. The high voice, the skimpy clothes. Sure. Her parents were in love, but never had time for each other.  
She slide down both long bannisters to the Great Room and sat on the sofa. She couldn't decide on what to do. The big house was very boring on rainy days. There was no fun in the game room, there was no-one to play any games with. She walked through the foyer, through the study to the library. There she chose a book. It was "Romeo and Juliet". She sneered and threw the book across the room. It bounced aimlessly off the bulletproof glass. She re-entered the Great Room and sat once again on the sofa. After breaking up with her boyfriend Zach Carlyle, she wanted nothing to do with love for a while. She was about to go back to her room when a loud explosion shook the mansion, completely demolishing the west wing. Her parents both ran down the stairs.  
"Venessa, grab your coat", her father instructed.  
Oh great, Venessa thought. Another new home. She quickly grabbed the coat her mother handed her and made her way to the limo.  
"Where are we going now? What about the house, the staff and our furniture and such?" asked her mother.  
"I'll send for them when we reach Japan."  
"JAPAN?!" Venessa and her mother inquired together.  
"Yes, it's the last place that Kahaney would think of looking," her father replied matter-of-factly. Venessa sighed. This was the last thing she wanted. To move. New friends, new school. New life. As the limo pulled away, she looked at the ruins of the mansion, and compared to closely to her life. She sighed again.  
  
************************************************ Okies, first chapter done :D. Hey, if anyone wants to e-mail me just to talk about DM, go ahead! The first season is my favorite 'cause to me it had the best characters. I hate my computer mouse. It's all screwy. It actually freezes up my computer sometimes :S. Sorry the chapter was so short, it wasn't supposed to be. Well, anyway, seeyah next chappie! -Brenda 


	2. Venga En Mi Mundo

Chapter 2 - Venga En Mi Mundo - Come Into My World  
  
Hahaha! I return! *trips over old Fisher-Price bucket* Eh.. heh heh. :D. Here's chappie 2. Microsoft Word keeps disobeying. Everytime I skip lines in this document, they don't appear in the the FF.net document. It makes it all jambled together. Also, I find the italics don't show as well. Someone help!! (as you can tell, I'm inexperienced with FF.net) Sorry about that. I'll try to fix it, if there's any way. Hope you enjoy. Once again I do not own Digimon. If I did Matt would have abs :D ¡Goce! (enjoy!)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
BRRIIINNNNGGGGG!!! The school bell let out it's daily signal to the students : SCHOOL'S OUT! LEAVE AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE! Students ran this way and that, shoving and pushing to get out of the long, mandatory halls. Outside the doors, groups of friends gathered and gossiped about who threw the paper ball at the teacher, and who wrote the love note found on the floor addressed to Keith Ishihara. Venessa walked down the concrete path leading to the road, to the waiting limo with it's armed bodyguards. She saw people watching and whispering to their friends. This is why she hated moving. Actually, she hated it all. The most benefit she ever had was meeting people of cultural diversity. And a few hot boyfriends. She hoped she'd soon get a few friends and a boyfriend. She hated being alone, unless she was stressed.  
  
She'd noticed that this school was the most different school she'd ever been to. Not culturally, but in the respect of attitudes. Everone was so easily stereotyped. There were the oh-so-cool preps, the losers, the geeks and computer nerds, the jocks, the tomboyish girls and even goths. She knew she'd been stereotyped as the 'too good for anyone rich girl'. That wasn't completely true. She was rich, not overly, but wealthy, but she certainly wasn't a snob. She could get a attitude toward someone she didn't like though.  
  
The limo door slammed shut, and drove to a very tall building in the center of town. There, the bodyguards accompanied her to the very top penthouse. She knew no-one was home. Her mother was at a job interview, and her father was meeting with his 'man' in Japan. She threw her bookbag down on the couch and went to her room. She looked out at the city, which seemed to go on forever across the horizon. It was June 15th. She'd missed all the finals, and the school gave her no marks for this year. She got her marks from her school in Russia to count. Mostly 80's. Except Math.  
  
Despite the height of the apartment buildings, she could still see a group of six teens in the park just across the street. She couldn't see them very well, but she recognized four of them from her classes (A/N: let's just say Mimi, Sora, Tai and Matt are the same age and TK and Kari are younger 3 years). She had every single class with them. A perfect oppprtunity to make friends. She remembered only two names of the teens: Sora Takenouchi and Tai Kamiya. She decided to go meet them. First, she checked the temperature (A/N: I don't know how hot it gets in Japan, so oh well :D). It was 31ºC. She went out the door, left a message with the bodyguards and went to the park. They insisted they go with her, but she told them to watch her out the window. The last thing she needed was the group scared away.  
  
She crossed the road to the park. She saw the group wathing her as she approached them. She smiled her biggest grin, and then remembered she forgot to brush her teeth. "Hi!", she began. "My name in Venessa Szar-". She was going to state her full name, but she decided against it. "Venessa Zukovsky".  
  
"Oh, you're the new girl! Hi! My name is Sora Takenouchi! These are my friends Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Mimi Tachikawa, TK Takaishi, and Kari Kamiya". One by one, they all smiled politely at Venessa. "We all live around here, well kinda". She laughed.  
  
"I just live in those apartment buildings over there", she motioned behind her.  
  
"So do I", Matt said. This was first when Venessa noticed the blond's attractiveness. She liked his oceanic eyes.  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Well, we were just playing a game of soccer, wanna join?" Tai offered.  
  
"Well, I'm not too shabby at soccer, I'll give it a go!", she smiled.  
  
-Some hours later-  
  
All of the group were completely exhausted by the running. It was girls versus guys. Guys won 5-6. Tai walked to the middle of the field to get the soccer ball. He motioned Sora and Matt over while Venessa talked with TK, Kari and Mimi.  
  
"So whaddaya think of Venessa?" he asked both. "Cause I think she's fa-ha-hine." Sora rolled her eyes. "She's a good soccer player. And she seems to get along great with everyone."  
  
"Het Matt, I noticed her looking in your direction a lot", said Tai not hiding his jealousy any bit.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
Tai waved his hand to pass Matt off. They walked back to the park bench. As they grew nearer, they heard Mimi asking what kind of nail polish Venessa used.  
  
"Hey I know!", said Venessa. "Let's go get ice cream! I'm sweating to death!"  
  
Everyone agreed. They spent the rest of the day walking around and eating ice cream.  
  
-That night-  
  
Venessa once again satred out the indow of the penthouse. She tought about all that happened today. She smlied. She could get to like this city. After all, she had new friends and a potential boyfriend. She checked her alarm clock. 11:15. She'd better get to bed, tomorrow was a sports day at school to end the year. She couldn't wait to see Matt again.  
  
That night, she dreamt of pools of dark blue... so fresh, so inviting.... so... beautiful.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Another chappie. I hope this wasn't too shabby. Well, hope you enjoyed this one too ya'll. Seeyah next chapter. - Brenda Xx 


End file.
